


The Start of the New Year

by ScarDolphin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, New Year, Shrine Visit, he just wants to spent time with yuki, momo wont leave yuki alone, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Momo insists that this year they will go to the shrine together and won't let Yuki off.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 24





	The Start of the New Year

“Yuki darling, what are you doing for New Year?” Momo had asked when the pair were alone in the dressing room. They had just finished another of countless live broadcasts, and Yuki’s mind had been on work when Momo had suddenly asked the question.  
“I don’t have any particular plans,” Yuki had replied.  
“Then go to a shrine with me! I won’t let you say no this year,” Momo huffed.  
“I didn’t say no last year,” Yuki recalled.  
“But something came up so you couldn’t come! Don’t bail on me this year, okay? It was even worse when I met all of Trigger last year and looked like an idiot standing alone.”  
“You’re not an idiot,” Yuki replied gently, “I’ll go with you this year.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”

Momo had kept him to that promise by reminding him about it at least every other day, and Yuki would reluctantly nod and tell him to stop fussing about it. At first Yuki would be caught off guard when Momo randomly mentioned the promise to him between airing scenes or recordings, but Yuki answered Momo anyways. He knew Momo was insecure at times and he understood very well that Momo was cautious this year. He had every right to be. The first time Momo had asked Yuki to go to a shrine together on New Year’s was two years ago. Yuki had already made plans and declined, promising Momo that they’d go together the next year. On New Year’s Day, Yuki got caught up in a road accident. Although he wasn’t directly involved, he was a witness, and the police had pestered him with questions for several hours, making him miss the appointed time he’d promised to meet up with Momo. He had called later to apologise and explain, but he could understand why Momo was weary this year.

On New Year’s Eve, Re:vale had a countdown liveshow. Along with Idolish7 and Trigger, the 12 idols were all at the Tokyo Dome Arena early in the evening. There was a slight drizzle outside, but the weather report had promised clear skies at midnight. The plan was that Idolish7 would start with a few songs, followed by Trigger and then Re:vale. Just before midnight they would do a group song and then count down to the new year together. Everything went smoothly, although there was a problem with one of the microphones when Trigger went on stage, which sent everyone into a mild panic. A staff member had quickly found a new one that appeared to be working, and Trigger managed to perform without going behind schedule. 

The countdown show had been great fun, but as the clock rounded 2am and the fans had left the arena, Yuki was feeling the tiredness dragging him down. He couldn’t wait to get home and sleep in his own bed. But being the older group, Re:vale stayed behind after Idolish7 and Trigger had left to finish tidying up the rest from the show.  
“Good work today,” Rinto entered their dressing room. “You two should head off home as well.”  
“We’re just getting ready to leave,” Momo nodded, “We figured everything was done.”  
“Yes. I’m just going to go and tell the staff. Happy New Year,” Rinto bowed shortly.  
“Happy New Year,” Momo and Yuki chorused as Rinto turned and left the room.  
“Are you ready to leave, Momo?” Yuki asked. He had a sports bag which he carried on his shoulder that had his outfit in and extra items. He had changed out of it to more comfortable clothes once they had been done so not to get dirt on his outfit while cleaning.  
“I’m ready!” Momo grinned, “Let’s go.”

As they walked down the hall, Momo started speaking, “By the way, Yuki-darling. I’m sleeping at your place tonight?”  
“Is this because of tomorrow? I’ll be there on time,” Yuki reassured.  
“I know! I know it in my head but my heart doesn’t follow and I don’t think I could sleep if I was at home and couldn’t stop thinking about it.”  
“It’s okay, Momo. You can sleep on the couch. Just don’t expect anything fancy for breakfast.”  
“I won’t! I’ll just eat whatever you have!” Momo perked up. “But shouldn’t you let the guest sleep in your bed?”  
“You’re basically at my place more than at your own,” Yuki pointed out, a small smile appearing on his face, “Can you really call yourself a guest at this point?”  
“Fine, I get it! I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”  
Yuki looked amused, “Thought so. About food, I don’t have much at home so you can raid the kitchen if you want. Just tidy up after and don’t eat my salad.”  
“Okay!” Momo chirruped, “I don’t really want your salad anyways.”  
Yuki smiled, “I thought you’d say that.”  
“If you know me so well, why don’t you make sure there’s food for when I come?”  
“Because you come at unpredictable times. And you’re welcome to bring your own food.”  
“Yuki!”

When the two arrived back at Yuki’s apartment, they moved around quietly as they got ready for bed. Yuki found the spare covers he had laying around for Momo who was putting down his bag and fishing out his pajamas. That made Yuki think that Momo had planned all this from the start, but he didn’t mind. 

Momo was the first to wake up the next morning. He was eating a slice of bread in the kitchen, when Yuki walked in.  
“Morning Yuki!” Momo greeted him cheerily.  
“Good morning,” Yuki mumbled, not really awake yet. It was already 10am and Yuki hadn’t slept that long in a long time but he was still groggy. It did take him a long time to freshen up in the mornings.  
“Here’s your salad,” Momo pushed a bowl towards Yuki, “Eat up already so we can get going.”  
“You’re impatient, Momo. We’ll get there when we get there. The time we agreed doesn’t matter much now that we’re both here anyways.”  
“But if I don’t keep insisting, we’ll never get there. And there’s probably gonna be lots of people later on, so I want to go early!”  
“It’s already past 10am, Momo. There will already be lots of people,” Yuki replied, but he did sit down at the table and began eating his breakfast.  
“I don’t know how you can eat that for breakfast,” Momo pulled a face.  
“I like it,” Yuki shrugged, “You know that.”  
“I do,” Momo sighed, “Even if I don’t understand it.”

After breakfast, Yuki took a quick shower before putting on his kimono. It was one he had bought last year with Momo. Momo had insisted they got matching kimonos and Yuki just followed along. His kimono had a grey flower pattern on it with light green thread neatly outlining the flowers and the border of the kimono. Momo’s kimono matched, with the only expectation being that the thread was pink rather than light green.

“Yuki are you ready yet?” Momo called from the other side of the door to the bathroom. Yuki fixed his kimono one last time and put his hair up in a loose ponytail, letting strands fall down by his face. Satisfied, Yuki took a step away from the mirror and unlocked the door, opening to find Momo staring at him.  
“That kimono looks so good on you!” Momo finally managed to say after a moment of silence.  
“Thank you, Momo. You look fabulous as well,” Yuki returned the compliment with a small smile, “So are you going to stay there staring at me for the rest of the day or should we get going?”  
“Right! Let’s go!” Momo grabbed Yuki’s wrist, his grip gentle, and led him out to the entrance. 

There was a shrine not far away from Yuki’s apartment so they walked that way. As they got closer, Momo couldn’t help but notice the glances and the whispers from people they passed. Although he had gotten used to it from being an idol for many years, Momo straightened his back a little anyway. The area was brimming with people and yet there was enough space for them not to be too crowded. Momo felt a warm touch on his hand and looked down to find that Yuki had grasped it.  
“It’s just so I don’t lose you,” Yuki looked the other way while speaking, but it warmed Momo’s heart.  
“Oh, sure,” Momo replied, flustered.

They walked up the steps to the shrine in silence, though there were chatting voices all around them. Yuki couldn’t help but think about how glad he was he came with Momo this year. He knew last year had really disappointed Momo even if the other hid it well. And besides, there wasn’t anyone else he’d rather spend New Year with. Sure, having his kouhais around would be fun, it was never boring with them. But Yuki liked it best when things were simple, and they were much more simple when it was only the two of them.  
“Hey Yuki, what will you wish for?” Momo broke the silence.  
“If I tell you it won’t come true now, will it?” Yuki winked.  
“It’s fine! People don’t believe that anymore,” Momo huffed. “Just tell me!”  
“Nope,” Yuki replied, rather amused, “I won’t tell.”  
“Alright, fine!” Momo looked away.  
“You can’t be mad at me,” Yuki pointed out, “How would that work when we go on stage?”  
“Yes I can! We’ll just tell them we’re having a mid-life crisis.”  
“That would worry our fans. Would you be able to keep up the act?”  
“I will! I’ll prove it to you!”

But when they reached the shrine and said their prayers, Momo had long forgotten he was supposed to be mad at Yuki.  
“Happy New Year, Yuki,” Momo stood across from Yuki, looking straight into his eyes.  
“Happy New Year, Momo. Let’s spend it together, right?” Yuki’s gaze didn’t waver, but his heart did skip a beat when Momo didn’t back down.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Momo replied.  
For a moment they stood gazing into each other’s eyes. Yuki could see the sparkle in Momo’s unwavering eyes, and that was exactly what he liked about Momo. Momo, who was so energetic and cheerful, and who made him perk up when he was feeling down. He didn’t even have to say anything, for Momo always seemed to read his emotions like a book. Momo didn’t give up, he never had. It had been thanks to Momo that Yuki was still making music, and Yuki would forever be grateful to him. That charming smile that Momo had, his nice, curly hair, Yuki was fond of it all. Without thinking, he put a hand up on Momo’s cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Momo’s skin was so soft and smooth, and his face was so close to Yuki that if he just leaned slightly more in-

Yuki took a step back, letting his hand fall as he snapped out of his daze.  
“Let’s go buy good luck charms. I’ll get one for you,” Yuki turned as if nothing had happened.  
“Y-Yuki,” Momo stuttered, his cheeks turning a rosy colour. He blamed it on the cold weather, but he felt surprisingly warm.  
“Hey Yuki, you can’t just leave!” Momo jumped, jogging to catch up. “Don’t just walk away from me like that.”  
“Sorry, sorry,” Yuki smiled, “I want to get a charm before they run out. What colour would you like? I think pink would suit you.”  
“That’s because pink is my colour,” Momo replied, “But that sounds good! Thank you, Yuki!”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Yuki replied, “Think of it as a gift for staying with me for all these years.”  
“Y-you don’t need to thank me, Yuki!” Momo stuttered, but he felt warm and happy inside. Perhaps living the dream as an idol by Yuki’s side would be his life for a while. He decided that he would enjoy every moment of it, both the good and the bad. He couldn’t wait for more adventures to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I was the secret santa for Noa! I hope you enjoy this fic<3


End file.
